Fui
by ValePhoenix
Summary: La vida de Akane termino, Ranma totalmente desconsolado recuerda el accidente pero lo que no sabe es que el destino le dara una nueva opotunidad para estar junto a la mujer que desde un principo amó.


Era un triste en la cuidad de Nerima, el aire que se desprendía del mecer de los árboles, parecía entonar una canción triste, como si fuera un quejido apagado que parecía acompañar a la familia que estaba en el cementerio.

-Que descanse en paz-dijo el padre mientras hacia la seña para que bajaran el ataúd.

La familia no era mas ni menos que la familia Tendo y Saotome, que veían como descendían el ataúd con la persona que en verdad querían.

-Hijo será mejor nos vayamos pronto lloverá-dijo Nodoka a su hijo

-¿Por qué? Mamá ¿Por qué?-dijo Ranma desconsolado

-No se hijo, hay cosas que no se pueden explicar-decía la señora Saotome mientras lo consolaba.

-Yo le prometí que la protegería y falle-exclamo el pelinegro furioso y a la vez dejaba salir las lagrimas que tanto había guardado.

Nodoka tan solo abrazo a su hijo y el lloro, era un llanto que desgarraba el alma, se sentía como un niño pequeño en busca de protección. Paso un tiempo hasta que ojiazul se calmo, sabiendo que su prometida no quería así verlo, se calmo y se fueron de ese lugar.

Cuando la familia llego al Dojo, todos tomaron su lugar en la mesa excepto el mas joven de la casa.

-Nodoka ¿Sabes en donde esta Ranma?-pregunto Genma

-En donde a estado estos días-Respondió

-En el cuarto de Akane ¿No?-Vio como su esposa nomás asintió con la cabeza-Pobre de mi muchacho es el que esta sufriendo mas.

Y si, ahí estaba Ranma sentado en la cama en donde dormía su prometida, de ese artista marcial que era tan lleno de energía, tan orgulloso, alegre y protector no quedaba nada, se sentía perdido sin su Akane.

-Aun no lo puedo creer el que te hayas ido-dijo a la vez que se le salían lagrimas-Todo ocurrió tan rápido y a la vez tan doloroso.

.

_Flash Back_

_Era una noche tranquila en Nerima y el famoso artista marcial de trenza estaba viendo la televisión en la sala de la casa de los Tendo._

_-Ranma-el chico volteo y vio que Kasumi es quien lo llamo_

_-¿Que paso?-._

_-¿No sabes en donde esta Akane?-Pregunto_

_-Me dijo que iba a ir a la biblioteca-Respondió_

_-Pero ya es hora para que estuviera en casa-dijo preocupada_

_-A la mejor fue a la casa de una amiga y no aviso-dijo como si estuviera desinteresado en el tema pero en el fondo algo le molestaba._

_Kasumi se fue a terminar la cena mientras Ranma cambiaba de canal y sin saber por que se detuvo en el noticiero._

_-Ahora vamos con nuestro reportero que parece que tiene una noticia de ultima hora-dijo el conductor_

_-Estamos en Nerima que al parecer hubo un accidente. Parece que chica con el uniforme de la preparatoria Furinkan fue atropellada no se sabe muchos datos sobre la joven, lo único que se sabe es que es de estatura baja y tiene pelo corto de color negro-dijo el reportero_

_Ante esas ultimas palabras el pelinegro se paralizo viendo que la características coincida van con Akane pero la voz del reportero lo saco de sus pensamientos rogando de no fuera su prometida._

_-Momento parece que ya tenemos el nombre de la joven su nombre es Akane Tendo._

_Fin Del Flash Back_

-Te protegí de todo de demonios, dioses, pervertidos pero para que si no te pude resguardar de algo tan simple y estando tan cerca, en verdad no fue justo tanto peligros que pasamos juntos para que un simple loco te separara de tu familia, de mi. Espero que ese hombre se pudra en la cárcel o si no yo lo mato con mis propias manos-dijo totalmente furioso.

Después de esas palabras se calmo y se recostó en la cama dio un pequeño suspiro y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que aun mantenía el olor de Akane y sentía que estaba junto a el .

-Lo que mas me dolió fue verte ahí en esa camilla, totalmente cubierta de sangre tan frágil, lo único que quería era despertar si era una pesadilla quería despertar pero al oír que con susurros me llamabas ahí supe que no era un sueño, era la cruel realidad-dijo mientras derramaba mas lagrimas.

_Flash Back_

_Ranma ya había llegado a la zona del accidente, había demasiada gente y apenas pudo abrirse paso pero lo que mas quería era llegar a su prometida pero de inmediato fue interceptado por un policía._

_-Joven no puede pasar, es un área restringida-_

_-¡Déjeme pasar, ahí esta mi prometida!-grito totalmente desesperado._

_El policía al ver al pelinegro totalmente preocupado le cedió el paso, Ranma no dudo ni un momento y continuo su camino, tuvo que saltar el camión ya que obstruía su paso y al aterrizar vio una imagen que lo aterro. Estaba la mochila de Akane abierta, había papeles por todos lados y también estaba un gran charco de sangre, con la mirada comenzó a buscar a su prometida, en la camilla y su ropa toda ensangrentada, su corazón se detuvo al ver esa terrible imagen._

_-Ranma-murmuro la peliazul._

_-Akane-el chico de la trenza se acerco a ella-Akane por favor dime que te vas a poner bien-dijo entre sollozos._

_-Es lo que mas me gustaría decirte pero se que no puedo-susurro Akane._

_-Claro que puedes, por favor no me dejes-susurro entre el llanto._

_-Es lo que menos que quiero ya que te amo-_

_-Yo también te amo por eso no me dejes-tomo su mano y la beso-por favor_

_-Gracias Ranma-le dedico una sonrisa y a la vez cerraba los ojos para así no abrirlos mas._

_-¿Akane?,por favor no te vayas-soltó su mano y miro que caía sin vida-No, akane, ¡Akane!-gritó desconsolado_

_Fin Del Flash Back_

-Cuando llegue a casa tan solo me miraron, esperando alguna respuesta y yo tan solo llore, mamá me abrazo y pude oír los llantos de los demás, lo mas seguro es que se imaginaban que eso iba a pasar-susurro el pelinegro

-Ahora que lo veo para que ser el mejor artista marcial si no te tengo a ti, mi padre siempre decía que los sentimientos eran inútiles, que estorbaban pero ahora que lo veo-suspira-Pero lo que sentía por ti me hacia fuerte por que sabia que entrenaba por un propósito y ese era cuidarte sin importar nada.

-Siempre me decía que nunca te iba perder que siempre estarías ahí, apoyándome a pesar de insultarte todo el tiempo y ahora ya no estas, de has ido y esta ves para siempre.

-Ahora ya no soy nadie, solo quedan restos de mi ya que te llevaste gran parte de mi ser pero ya no puedo cambiar nada-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Lo que mas deseo en este momento es estar junto a ti-susurro y cerrando completamente sus ojos.

Ranma sintió una luz en la cara que lo obligo despertar y al hacerlo vio que no estaba en el cuarto de Akane si no en un campo rodeado de pasto y unas flores extrañas.

-¿En donde estoy?-se pregunto

-¿Ranma?-cuestiono alguien que estaba de tras de el.

Cuando el pelinegro escucho esa voz se puso en shock, rápidamente de dio la vuelta y ahí la vio, totalmente nueva pero igual de bella, como si el accidente nunca hubiera pasado.

-¡Akane!-grito el chico y corrió hacia ella para después abrazarla fuertemente y ella correspondió el abrazo.

-Ranma ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Akane

-Después de todo, estaba en tu cuarto y antes de dormirme desee estar junto a ti.

-Crees que puedes estar muerto .

-No se Akane, pero si para estar juntos necesito estar es entregarme a la muerte lo hago sin pensarlo dos veces-dijo sincero

Akane nomás sonrió y quedaron abrazados, no dijeron nada mas todo era silencio pero fue roto cuando la peliazul escucho uno sollozos que venían de su prometido.

-Ranma ¿Qué te-pero fue interrumpida por pelinegro

-Lo siento, no pude protegerte-dijo el ojiazul entre el llanto y a la vez la abrazaba con mas fuerza.

-No hay nada que perdonar, todo fue un accidente-decía mientras acariciaba la espalda de Ranma.

Poco a poco las lagrimas dejaron de salir sabiendo que esas las ultimas ya que sabia que ya no iba a sufrir.

El sol salio en Nerima, se poso en el cuarto de Akane dejando ver al pelinegro y sus rayos trataron de calentar el cuerpo frió que ya no tenia vida pero al igual que su prometida se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fin

¡Hola!

Bueno este es mi segundo fic pero viendo que Fanfiction no acepta songfic le quite la letra pero para que sepan esta basada en la canción de Fui de Reik, espero que les haya gustado y igualmente en el anterior se acepta de todo.

¡Adios!


End file.
